The sanctuary of Green Island
by Idril Telperien
Summary: When Jake runs away in eclipse he turns back into a human and gets a room at Green Island where he meets Red who was also burnt by love Green island and their friendship offers them a sanctuary from the hurt of the real world but you can't hide forever...
1. Green Island Inn

**The sanctuary of green island**

**1. Green Island Inn **

**Jake POV**

In the end being a wolf was harder then I had imagined. At first the comfort of a wolf's mind had helped me but in the end I missed being human because despite the relief of not feeling as bad when I was a wolf I wanted my head to be myself. I could still hear the others and see what was going on back home. My Dad's worry, Rachel coming home, Paul imprinting on her and then everything with the wedding and _her_.

Bella.

So I ran until I found the nearest town and then phased in the woods on the outskirts of it. I knew I looked a right state from the stares I was getting from people and the women who pulled her young son on to the other side of the road to avoid passing me. There was an elderly man sitting on a bench in the square of grass in the centre of town. He looked this best I was going to get.

"Excuse me, Sir." I walked up to him and tried to smile but I doubt it worked.

"Yes young man. Are you ok, you look...?" He trailed off, obviously not sure how to finish that sentence.

"Is there anywhere to stay around here like a motel?"

"We don't have motels around here, but there is an Inn. Green island Inn. About ten minutes walk in that direction." He pointed left down a road heading away from the centre of town; I nodded my thanks and headed in that direction. As I walked I checked in the pocket of my jeans for my wallet. Thankful that I had taken it with me and hadn't lost it after so long. I was also glad I had a card in it which I could use to get a room and buy some more clothes. The walk up to the Inn was up a steep slope with houses on either side which gradually fell away until there wasn't even a path left and I had to walk in the mud by the road. But it was worth it.

The inn was halfway up a mountain and had a long gravel drive leading up to a parking area in front of a beautiful wooden building with a thatched roof. Woodland surrounded it on either side with several woodland paths going off in different directions. I was guessing round the back there was some ground for the residents. Either way it was beautiful.

That was when I saw her. She was hurrying towards the inn off one of the woodland paths. Her dark hair was being blown around her face by the wind. She was wearing a 1950's style red coat and skinny jeans. She reminded me of Bella- the same sort of hair and I shook myself angrily. No more Bella talk. I needed to move on.

I walked through into a reception area which was decorated with a faded red carpet and cream wall paper. It should have looked dated and worn but there was something comforting about it after so long in the woods. I rang the bell attached to an oak desk to get some attention.

"Hi, sorry I was in the back." The girl in the red coat came through a door behind the desk; she still hadn't managed to get out of her coat yet. Her face had a pale complexion and her eyes were a dark brown colour, almost like... NO! "Oh wow, are you okay? Do you need a room or food or the Samaritans, anything?"

"A room would be good. I have money." She nodded and quickly flicked through a book sitting beside a computer. "Yeah we have a room available. How long will you be staying for?"

"Um...I'm not too sure. A few days or a week?" She nodded and smiled before grabbing a key from under the desk. "Can I have a name to book it under?"

"Yeah it's Black. Jacob Black." She smiled as she took my details.

"Do you mind me asking where we are?" She looked at me in disbelief.

"Um we're in Piper's mount in Canada. So what was it- did you get mugged and all they took was your shirt? Bachelor party gone wrong?"

"No, I just had to get away from life. So I jumped on a train and got off here."

"I know what it's like, wanting run." She nodded but I got the feeling she was somewhere far away. "A girl?"

"Yeah. A boy?" She smiled and nodded. "Here's your room key."

"Thanks." I muttered before heading through an archway into a huge room filled with sofas and a big TV. There were stairs by the archway and I quickly jumped up them, desperate for a shower. My room was on the first floor and had a big double bed with an en-suite shower room. I jumped under the shower and let the water wash a months worth of forest dirt off me. I had no new clothes, just that old raggedy pair of jeans that had gone through several hundred miles of forest which was why I was surprised to see a new set of clothes and a pair of shoes sitting on my bed.

"What the hell?" I wondered if the red coat girl had brought them in. I pulled on a T-shirt, a jumper, a pair of jeans, socks and a pair of trainers. They were all a bit short and the trainers pinched my feet but it was better then nothing. I looked over reluctantly at the phone but I knew I had to do it. I had to call my Dad. The others were keeping my Dad up to date on my safety but he hadn't heard my voice in almost a month. I dialled the ring out tone and then entered his number.

"Hello Black residence."

"Dad, it's me." There was a long pause as he took this information on.

"Jacob, thank God! Where are you? Are you okay? I miss you!"

"I'm okay Dad, I've just checked into a hotel in a place called Piper's mount."

"Come home, Jake."

"I can't, Dad. I just need some time."

"Ok, just keep in touch with me. I miss you."

"I love you Dad and I will keep in touch. I need to go though and find some food."

"Ok, I love you Jake." I quickly disabled the call, speaking to Dad had made me emotional.

Down in the dinning room most of the seats were full with couples or families eating good looking food. I leaned back against my seat and read through the menu. It all sounded so good.

"The steak and chips are extremely good." Red coat said as she sat down opposite me. "Do you like the clothes?"

"Yeah, thanks they're better then my jeans. Where did you get them?"

"They're my Dad's; I just thought they wouldn't scare the customers like the stinky jeans. No offense."

"None taken, Red." I suddenly I'd just called her Red.

"Red?"

"You were wearing a red coat when I first saw you and I don't know your name."

"It's Hollie, Hollie Cartwright."

"Cool, Hollie but I still like Red." She smiled at me, a smile that reminded me of...Bella. "So the steak's good?" I asked to distract myself.

"Yeah you'll love it. As for the cloths we other a laundry service for people staying over three days so just put the clothes in the laundry and I'll pick 'em up."

"Thanks, Red. So you work here?"

"My Mom and Dad own it so I get a job." She shrugged before standing up. "Well I'll leave you to your meal. Bye Jake."

"Bye Red. " I whispered as she walked away.


	2. Maple Grove

**I know it seems like a lot of rambling at the minute but it will get better and it will have a story. Please stick with it. **

**2. Maple Grove**

**Red POV**

Day dreaming was part of the job. Not that my Dad could really moan after all about two people every thirty minutes came to the desk and most of them wanted Darren the Concierge's help rather then mine. At least I got paid for it, even if 'family rates' as my Dad called it meant I didn't even scrape minimum wage. Well more fool him seeing as he was paying my way through college either way.

"You were right, the steak was very good. So what would you recommend for breakfast?" I looked up to see the odd boy from before standing in front of the reception desk. What was his name? Jacob, that was it, Jacob Black.

"Hi, Jacob right?" He nodded and smiled at me as he leaned against the counter; I noticed he was still wearing my father's clothes. "Well the bacon sandwich is to die for but if you're more of a cereal man the chocolate covered cornflake things are amazing."

"Chocolate covered cornflake things- the technical term." He laughed and I couldn't help laughing in agreement. "Don't worry you'll get your father's clothes back tonight. I'm going to get some new one's today if the town has any clothes shops."

"You'll be lucky." I snorted at the prospect of any decent shops in Pipers mount. I'd been born in the town, in this very inn, I loved it here but the town was the smallest place I'd ever known. We had an inn, a diner, a tourists shop, a small convenience store, a town hall (actually an old barn) and a florist. "But there is a bigger town just down the mountain about thirty minutes away. Maple Grove."

"Maple Grove? How come all these places have such..." He paused as he tried to think of the right word.

"Crap names?"

"I was going to put it nicer but yeah."

"We're trying to put Osama Bin Laden off moving here." An elderly women sitting in the reception area by the desk raised her eyebrows disapprovingly but Jake grinned at me.

"There was something else I was wondering but it's kind of cheeky." He refused to meet my eyes and began tapping his foot incessantly on the counter.

"Go for it."

"I want to stay here longer then I said yesterday. Maybe a few months but I can't afford it. So I thought I could work for my pay, you know odds and ends?"

"Yes definitely. I'll put you on the staff rota now although the people who own this place are right stooges- they'll only pay about minimum wage." Jacob wasn't the first person to ask for a job. Many bag packers came here and liked it so wanted to stay on. The rules were simple- if they look like dead beats, scroungers or bad news then say no but if they look decent and promising then I was to refer them to my Dad. Never, ever say yes but with Jacob the rules changed. He looked so broken and depressed; like he needed a break in life. I guess he reminded me of me.

"I thought you said your parents owned it here?"

"Oh they do. Look I need to go to Maple Grove for some school stuff. I could give you a lift?"

"You don't have to, you don't even know me."

"No but sometimes in life we all need a break. Plus I have a German shepherd so if you try anything he will eat you."

* * *

I met Jacob outside the Inn with my car and Cindy (I hadn't been kidding about my German shepherd) after his breakfast.

"He's sweet. Aren't you a good boy?" He bent down and scratched Cindy's head.

"_Her _name's Cindy."

"Sorry about the gender confusion Cindy." He laughed as he straightened up. "Oh my God a rabbit! I have this exact same car at home! I built it myself." His eyes took on this whole new animation that seemed to light up his entire face. He walked over to my car and rubbed its sides lovingly.

"Eh that old piece of junk." I shrugged but then took a step back at the appalled expression on his face.

"This car is a piece of art!"

"Right, then. Let's get going before I seriously regret offering the car freak a lift."

"Just because I appreciate good cars." He sighed as he got into the passengers seat. I drove through the familiar streets I couldn't help watching his expression as he looked at the small town. It made me wonder about where he came from.

"You come from a big city?"

"No, a place called La Push in Washington State. It's a Quileute reservation- total population about 700 people." I laughed at the thought of there being a place smaller then Piper's Mount. We sat silently as I navigated the sharp bends that led down the mountain and towards civilisation.

"You don't like it here do you?" He asked as he continued staring out the window.

"It's not that I don't like it here, it's my home but sometimes I want to be in a place where not everyone knows my name and my life story. Even in Maple Grove half the people know me. I want the anonymity of the big city."

"Anonymity is good." He agreed `with a sigh.

"Is that why you ran? To be in a place where no ones knows your story." He nodded before sighing again. "I tried to run away once, when it first happened but I only got as far as the train station when I realised it couldn't leave."

"I think you have to be it has to be a spur of the moment decision. I was in such a state when the wedding invitation came I just got up and left." He froze for a second, he'd obviously said more then he'd intended. I wanted to reach out and tell him it was all right: I had told too.

"Do you want to know the reason I gave you the job? You reminded me of myself. I think we gravitated towards each other because we need someone who understands how it feels." He nodded but still kept his eyes firmly on the road. "I hate it when they ask if you're okay twenty times a day and..."

"Look at you with those sympathetic eyes like you're such a loser."

"Exactly!" I nodded finally glad I had found someone who understood what it was like. A kindred spirit.

* * *

"Just sit there and read your mechanic magazine." I growled at Jacob as he tried to find another excuse to leave. "I haven't spent hours finding you clothes, shoes, toiletries and all that crap to let you walk around with your hair like that. Plus I want to have some pampering time upstairs."

"Ok, ok!" He threw his hands up in defeat and sat on the leather sofa in the reception area. "I do appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Aww you are so sweet." I laughed as I followed my hairdresser upstairs to the women's area.

"Now he was cute, much better then the old one who used to wait for you. What was his name again?" I sighed; I guess I should have seen it coming after all. Who wants privacy now a days anyway?

"Brad." Saying his name felt like a knife was twisting in my back and I was glad when she pulled out the chair for me to sit on. She tried to ask me more questions about Jacob and Brad but I stayed tight lipped. Unlike the women sitting beside me who was telling her hairdresser- and anyone in the vicinity- her entire life story including her messy divorce I preferred to keep my secrets private.

"You look lovely. Do you want to see the back?" The hairdresser showed me my new slightly shorter hair from the back before letting me stand up. "Pay downstairs and I'll see you next month. Have fun!" She giggled in an unusually high, peppy voice.

"Oh my God!" I giggled as I stared in disbelief at Jacob's new, short hairstyle. He looked so different in his new clothes and new hair- almost civilised.

"You don't look too bad yourself." He smiled and went to open the door for me but my eyes were glued on someone else. He was sat in the barbers chair facing away from me but the blond locks were impossible not to recognise.

"You ok, Red?" Jacob's hand on my arm brought me out of the trance.

"I have to go." Was all I said before I raced out of the shop with the receptionist yelling that I hadn't paid.

"What the hell happened in there?" Jacob asked as he came rushing after me and grabbing my arm, spinning me around where he could see I was crying. "Red? Was it something to do with the blond guy?"

"That was THE guy. That was Brad."


End file.
